Shonen Legends: All Out Brawl
by Path-of-Otaku
Summary: When the very existence of all realms are at stake, it's up to Naruto, Luffy, Yusuke, and other heroes to defeat this new threat and its destructive forces. Shonen Jump Anime/Super Smash Bros. Brawl/Other anime crossover.
1. Enter Shonen Jump!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything. The Anime characters belong to their respective owners, while the SSBB plot line belongs to Nintendo.

AN: The plot might be a little different from the original plot. Also, this is my first story, so please be easy.

Battle 1: Enter Shonen Jump! The Beginning of Many Battles!

Battle Stadium, Tokyo

There was a huge crowd filling every seat in the audience. So huge, not even all the baseball fans could match up to this. Why the huge crowd you ask? Because today's the day; the day of the big fight. Not the UFC match (sorry MMA fans); One of the many battles between the unpredictable ninja, Naruto Uzumaki, and the Straw-hat pirate, Monkey D. Luffy, in the Shonen Jump Championship. The crowd roared for their favorite fighter, hoping to see one of the best hot-blooded brawls of the two representatives of the Ninja-Pirate rivalry. Sitting in a specially reserved seat were two young females: Hinata Hyuuga and Orihime Inoue.

"Hmm," Orihime whimpered with worry.

"What's wrong Orihime?" The blue-haired Hinata asked with concern. "I thought you would be happy that Naruto and Ichigo won't be fighting eachother."

"Oh no, Hinata. I am. It's just that…well…Luffy's very strong. I'm not so sure if Naruto can win. Or worse: he'll get seriously injured."

"…You know? I bet Naruto's thinking that right now. But you know what else? That's not going keep him down. No matter what disadvantages he is at, he always finds a way to conquer the challenge. I know he'll be fine."

"Well, yes. But…"

"Orihime, I'm glad you're concerned for Naruto. But, if there's anything I learned from him, it's that you also have to have faith and believe in that person."

Orihime, after hearing Hinata's words, suddenly got a picture of Ichigo in her mind, and her face softened up and made a smile.

"Right. Thanks, Hinata."

"No problem. Now let's get back to watching this fight. I'm sure Naruto's going to make it exciting."

"Yeah," Orihime replied, as she and Hinata returned their attention to the stadium. In the center was a woman with red hair, wearing a white shirt and a magenta cape, a teal skirt, black stockings, magenta boots, and fox-like ears and a tail standing on a hovering platform. Her name: Koto- the announcer of the fight.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Humans and Demons, and fighting fans of any gender or species, welcome to the Shonen Jump Championship!" She announced in her microphone, receiving a roaring cheer from the audience. "I'm glad you're as excited as I am, because we're about to show you one of the many heated battles of one of the most heated rivalries in the universe of Shonen Jump! Now, let's introduce our two warriors!"

Koto then pointed to an enormous arena platform with four animal shaped platforms on each side: A dragon on the east side, a tiger on the west, phoenix on the south, and tortoise on North. Surrounding this platform is a wide stream of water, with four strange devices connected into a ring. It was then that somebody blasted of from the side of the arena and landed stylishly on the dragon platform.

"On the Eastern Dragon side: Hailing from the Village Hidden in the Leaves; Container of the fearsome Nine-Tailed Fox; Son of the Fourth Hokage; Disciple of Jiraiya, the Toad Sage; recently defeating the 'god,' Pain; and heir to the Will of Fire! With fearlessness, unpredictability, and fierce determination, this blond and badass ninja will take on any challenge! Please, give a round of applause for Naruto Uzumaki!"

As soon as Koto said his name, Naruto stood up straight while his fans roared and cheered him on. He stood with his black Hitae-ate on his forehead, wearing a black t-shirt with a red spiral on the front under an orange, open sleeveless vest with a blue flame design, black, fingerless shinobi gloves, arm wrappings, orange pants with more blue flames, a black kunai holster on the right side, leg wrappings, black shinobi sandals, and a giant scroll on his back. He grinned as his fans continued cheering.

"Alright! I'm ready to run wild!" He yelled as he pumped his fist toward the audience and flashed his famous fox grin. This caused all of his fans to cheer even more. Even Koto giggled and blushed a little. Her foxy side was really attracted to that grin. She then shook it off and continued her announcement.

"My, this handsome ninja sure is confident, but will it be enough to conquer this juggernaut?"

As soon as she was finished, a pair of stretchy arms grabbed onto the tiger platform, and reeled-in a young man who flipped forward and landed on top.

"On the Western Tiger side: arriving from the many seas; captain of the Straw-hat pirates; Grandson and disciple of super-marine, Monkey D. Garp; Son of the revolutionary, Monkey D. Dragon; recently escaping the dreaded Impel Down; and enemy of the world government. With great strength and a rubber body to match, there is very little that would stop this fierce pirate; put your hands together for Monkey D. Luffy!"

Luffy stood just as Naruto did. He had his traditional straw hanging behind him on his neck. He had a green sleeveless button vest with a white basket-ball shirt underneath, inscribed with "01", and wearing black ruffled shorts and sandals on the bottom. Aside from that were also white hand-wraps on his arms. Luffy looked at the audience and smiled.

"Oh yeah! I'm hungry for a brawl!" He shouted as he pounded his fists together. This had the same effect on Luffy's fans as it did on Naruto's.

"Even with mutual respect and no hostility, these two have been mercilessly trading blows since the day they met just to prove who is superior: the ninja or the pirate. I hope they fostered that fighting spirit so we can have one hell of a show!" Koto exclaimed, making the audience give their thunderous applause. As she said that, Naruto and Luffy walked to the center, giving each-other a confident smirk. You could tell by the look on their faces that it was calm before the storm of their blazing rivalry. Koto hovered her platform down to the center of the arena and began to speak with the two.

"Alright, you two, here are the rules: This arena is surrounded by water with four electric chargers on each side. Since Naruto can be electrocuted and bodies of water turn against Luffy, either of you will lose this fight if you land outside. You can also win if you knock your opponent unconscious or if they are down while I count for a full ten seconds. Other than that, it's no holds barred, so you can do anything you want. Understand?"

"Got it," they both replied, with neither of them loosing their cool. Naruto and Luffy then turned around and walked back to their respective sides, and turned back around to stare each other down. Both of them knew that a fool would underestimate either one of them, so they had to be prepared for any thing. After all, this will be their toughest battle yet. What they didn't know, however, that this was only the beginning.

A/N: Thank you for reading my first chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Remember, this is my first fanfic. I will accept reviews that show what is wrong so that I can try to improve. I don't own the anime characters. They belong to their respective creators. I don't own Super Smash Bros. Brawl either. If I did, I would replace Captain Olimar with someone way better.


	2. Naruto vs Luffy

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything. The Anime characters belong to their respective owners, while the SSBB plot line belongs to Nintendo. This is only for entertainment purposes.

A/N: Yes. Finally, I am done with the second chapter. Sorry for taking so long, but I wanted to make sure that this fight was as awesome as possible. That, and I kinda had other stuff to do, so I hope this will make it up to you. I will accept any review, even criticism, just as long as it is not a flame. If you have any ideas on how I can improve this chapter, please tell me. Also, I would also like to give some credit to Lu-Gi-Oh and his story, Shadow Realm Emissary for giving me the motivation to start this kind of fanfic. Hope you like the fight.

* * *

Battle 2: Naruto vs Luffy! A Heaven Quaking Clash of Ninja and Pirate!

Tensions are high as silence filled the whole stadium, as if the gods themselves were struck with fear. Everyone watched as the two fighters stared each-other down, ready for Koto to start the fight. Hinata observed them both. While she is concerned for Naruto, she kept her faith in him, just as she had told Orihime.

"Naruto, you can do it," She said to herself.

In the audience, an orange haired female crewmate of the Straw-hats, Nami, watched the scene herself.

"Luffy, watch your back," She said in the same tone as Hinata. But then her demeanor changed, and she started sneaking around with a greedy look on her face, hoping to find some money or treasure anywhere. In the air, Koto seemed ready to start the fight.

"Okay, let's get started!" She announced.

"3!" Naruto got into his stance, ready to take on Luffy.

"2!" Luffy got into his stance as well in a similar fashion.

"1!" The audience kept their eyes on the arena, assuming that this fight is going to get messy.

"FIGHT!!!"

As soon as those words were stated, Naruto made his double index/middle finger cross hand sign, while Luffy stretched both arms backwards, beginning their fight. Naruto created two shadow clones, transforming them into giant shuriken and hurled them at Luffy.

"Gum-Gum Twin Pistol," Luffy shouted as he fired his two rubber fists at Naruto. To stop them, the clones transformed back and grabbed hold of his hands. Luffy, having seen this, reeled his arms back and slammed them into each-other. Luffy then turned his attention to what appeared to be Naruto charging at him, hoping to take advantage of the distraction. Luffy, however, smirked at this, and reeled his leg back, driving his foot into Naruto's gut. He thought it was over. That was a grave mistake. Suddenly, Naruto vanished right in front of Luffy in a puff of smoke.

"WHAAA!!!" Luffy shouted out of surprise. As soon as he shouted, Naruto emerged from the ground and slashed Luffy's torso, causing him to fumble back and drop to one knee, breathing heavily, while blood was dripping out of a large cut.

"Amazing!" Koto exclaimed, "Naruto was able to take the lead by hiding underground while the shadow clones created a distraction! I gotta say it's a brilliant strategy fit for a ninja!"

"Heh," Luffy laughed with a smirk, 'So that's what he did. He just loves to get stronger.'

'Man, he's still so durable,' Naruto thought to himself, "So you still wanna fight?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Luffy replied while getting back up and tapping his fists together, "This is getting really fun."

"At least there's something we can agree on."

With that send, the two warriors charged at each-other once again, engaging in combat once they got close enough. Luffy shot out his fist, but Naruto jumped over and went for an aerial strike. Seeing it coming, Luffy grabbed the arm and went for a throw, only for Naruto to pull out another kunai and slightly graze his cheek. Luffy then took advantage of this by stretching his leg out and shooting a straight kick to Naruto's side. In retaliation, Naruto threw his kunai at Luffy, impaling it in his shoulder. The two merely smirked at each-other and continued with the fight. Each warrior traded blow after blow, dodging and maneuvering, until Luffy got in some blows to his gut and knocked him back a few paces. Naruto recovered his footing, but was shocked when he saw Luffy's next attack.

"Gum-Gum Rocket!"

Seeing Luffy flying at him at great speed, Naruto put his arms in a guarding position, and right when his flying opponent's head was about to connect, he jumped backward to avoid some damage. However, the impact Luffy made was making him fly really fast, and he almost fell out of the ring if he hadn't drove both his kunai into the edge. However, once he climbed back on, Luffy was right in front of him with his leg stretched high into the air, ready to come down fast.

"Gum-Gum Ax!"

Luffy's foot was coming down at incredible speed. Before it connected, Naruto dashed out of the way, and the foot made a small hole in the floor. However, Naruto also lost his weapons.

"Ha. Now you lost your kunai. I've got you now."

"Now this is an interesting turn of events," Koto described, "By keeping Naruto on his toes, Luffy has separated him from his weapons and has gained the lead, and from the looks of it, he's really taking advantage of it."

She was right. Luffy continued his assault with stretchy punches and kicks keeping Naruto on his feet. Though, he was having much difficulty, and he even took some hits.

'Damn, this is too much,' Naruto thought to himself. 'I have too find a way to give him damage, but I don't have that many weapons left, and I need to be careful not to use my Rasengan too mu…wait. That's it!'

Reacting quickly, Naruto scattered out a few paper bombs and activated them, creating debris that worked like a smoke screen. Luffy, thinking quickly, stretched his neck out and sucked in some air. Once his neck retracted back into the smoke, he blew it all out, clearing it away. Once he saw Naruto in his sight, running toward the edge, where his kunai were, he stretched and twisted his arm back.

"Now you're finished! Gum-Gum Rifle!"

Luffy shot out his spinning fist right into Naruto's gut, sending him out of the arena. However, once his fist started rotating back, an arm popped up and grabbed it, while Naruto just vanished in a puff of smoke before touching the water.

"Crap. Again?" was Luffy's only reply, seeing it was another shadow clone. One the arm recoiled back far enough to reach the edge of the arena, the real Naruto grabbed it allowing himself to be pulled toward his rubber opponent.

"You're mine rubber boy!" Naruto yelled, seeming to prepare himself for a spinning kick. Luffy only smiled, thinking it wasn't going to work.

"Hehehehe. Knucklehead. Don't you remember? I'm made of ru-GYAH!!" His sentence was interrupted when Naruto kicked him hard in the head. Not only that, but it actually hurt him: a rubber man.

'What the hell? That was a physical attack. The only ones who can hurt me like that are Grandpa and Hancock. He shouldn't be able to do that…unless-' Luffy thought to himself once he landed on his feet. This left him open for Naruto to attack him again, by punching him several times in the gut, and kicking him in the chin (think of the combo he used on Sasuke in episode 133 of the anime). Jumping in the air, Naruto raised his leg high to prepare for another strike. That was when Luffy saw something.

'I knew it,' was the only thing that came to his mind before he took an ax kick from Naruto. They both landed on a foot and a knee.

"You're using your chakra, aren't you?" Luffy questioned.

"Yeah. When I first used Rasengan on you, I saw the greater difference in damage it had on you to my other attacks. It was the only attack that can bring you to your knees," Naruto replied, "That's when I came up with a little theory: there's something in chakra that can cancel out devil fruit powers, so I channeled it into my arms and legs to test it out. I guess you can say this is probably one of my few successes at guess and check."

'That's right,' Luffy thought to himself. 'Chakra's a combo of physical and spiritual power. I guess the spiritual portion has a similar effect to Hancock's abilities. Though his innovation isn't as well controlled as the original, it's still pretty effectively.' (A/N: To all the One Piece fans out there, I know that the topic of whether haki is like a type of spiritual energy or not is still in discussion, but I'm going to treat it like its true, cause, to me, all that inner power stuff is pretty much the same to me. I hope I don't make you angry. I just wanted to apply my theory to my fanfiction.)

"I hope you're ready, rubber man, 'cause this fight's in my favor now."

* * *

Tokyo Square

In the middle of the grand city of Tokyo, was a huge crowd of people looking up at a huge television screen on one of the towers, watching the fight from there. Among the crowd was a young man with semi-slicked back hair in typical street attire alongside another one with orange hair and two girls, one with long brown hair and one with light blue hair tied in a pony tail. That man was Yusuke Urameshi: Former detective of the spirit world and one of the strongest fighters in the world. He was enjoying the fight alongside his friends, Kazuma Kuwabara, Botan, and his girlfriend, Keiko Yukimura.

"Woo! Man, this is getting exciting!" exclaimed Yusuke, as if he was a kid watching his very first baseball game. "Naruto's just one surprise after another."

"Yeah, but don't count Luffy out," Kuwabara replied, watching with as much enthusiasm as Yusuke. "He's still got an ace or two his sleeves."

"Careful, boys; we don't want you devolving back into battle hungry monkeys," came a humorous reply from Botan. Yusuke and Kuwabara grunted, while Keiko just giggled.

* * *

"Heh. Don't get cocky just 'cause you made yourself an advantage. I've got something to keep up with you, myself." The next thing Luffy did was place both his feet down and appeared to be using his legs as pumps of some sort. Suddenly, his body turned red and began steaming.

'Oh, crap,' was the only thing that came to Naruto's mind, as he knew this was Luffy's famous power-up.

"Now we're in for a treat, Luffy fans. The rubber pirate seems to be activating his signature transformation…"

"GEAR SECOND!" Luffy announced before Koto could finish her sentence. Not wanting him to let him get the upper hand, Naruto formed two shadow clones and had them move with him in different patterns, hoping it would distract him. However, Luffy suddenly dashed off at incredible speeds, taking out the two clones. The next thing Naruto knew was that Luffy was standing right beside him with his fist stretched backward.

"Gum-Gum…"

"S***" Naruto braced himself and began to jump back.

"JET BULLET!" Luffy reeled back in his fist, leading into a punch that sent Naruto flying to the edge of the arena. Naruto regained his balance, but he felt way more wobbly than usual, due to the extra power the Gear technique gave Luffy. As soon as he opened his eyes, Luffy began his next attack.

"JET WHIP!" Luffy gave an extended, super fast round house to Naruto's side, sending him rolling to another side of the arena. He almost fell off, but channeled chakra into his feet to stick to the side of the wall. Five seconds after that, Luffy appeared above him with an extended fist out the back. Naruto quickly did a couple of hand signs before the fist came down.

"JET PISTOL!" He yelled as he fired his fist at Naruto. As the fist connected, Naruto vanished in a puff of smoke.

'A replacement?' Luffy thought. He then turned around to see Naruto in the air. 'I get it. He made a shadow clone somewhere and used it for his replacement technique. Guess I'll try this.' The next thing everyone knew, Luffy moved next to Naruto so fast, it was as if he warped. Then he gave Naruto a powerful kick, sending him back to the other end. Naruto, quickly rolled to his feet, only to see Luffy in-front of him with his leg stretched upward getting ready to drop down.

'He's really wearing me out with that gear 2nd thing,' Naruto thought to himself as he prepared to jump up. Right before Luffy began to shoot his foot down, Naruto jumped himself into the air. 'Guess it's time I used "that" technique.'

"Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto yelled as he created dozens on dozens of shadow clones each with a kunai in its hand aimed at the rubber pirate. Luffy merely smirked at this attempt, and sucked in some air while twisting his body. Once he was full of air, he blew it out at the ground, launching himself up like a super sonic rocket. Once at the right distance in the air, he readied his fighting stance for his next technique.

"Gum-Gum…JET STORM!!!!" Luffy yelled out loud, rapidly firing his fists upward into the air as if they were sonic jets. One by one, the Naruto clones turned to smoke from the impact of Luffy's rocket fast fists. Pretty soon they were all gone, and Luffy flipped over and landed safely on the ground. He panted heavily, as he rose his head to see Naruto's unconscious body on the ground. That was when Koto brought her hover craft down near the arena.

"Amazing, folks! What a display of the fearsome speed and power of the gear 2nd! Oh, I guess I better start the count down," She said as she started to do so. Up in the crowd was a pair of two males on different sides sitting together: The white eyed Neji, and the long nosed Usopp.

"Well, sorry my friend," Usopp began. "Looks like Naruto's not getting-"

"Don't celebrate too soon, Usopp," Neji said confidently, before Usopp could even finish his sentence. Usopp, looking confused, looked back to the stadium.

"Eight!...Nine!...Te-huh?" Koto spoke in her microphone, before she stopped to see Naruto getting back up. Even after all those powerful hits he took, he was able to stand up straight. Not only that, but his wounds are actually healed. Only his head bent over slightly, hiding his face from his opponent.

"And I thought our favorite blonde was out for the count, but now he's all the way back up."

'He must be tapping into that fox thingy in him,' thought Luffy while still in gear 2nd, 'Guess I better be quick.'

"Sorry, man but I'm ending this," Right after that, Luffy fired his Jet Pistol, watching it speeding its way toward the standing ninja. "Unless you wanna be knocked into a stone wall, you better say 'uncle'!"

The fist flew faster and faster as it tried to hit Naruto square in the chest. However, Naruto did something that no one in the audience expected him to do: he stopped the powered up fist with his palm, causing the audience and even Luffy to look with surprise.

"Why don't you give up…" began the ninja as he raised his head. As soon as the rubber pirate saw his face, he went wide eyed. The blonde's eyes changed: instead of blue, they were golden. The pupils were replaced with horizontal slits and the top of his eyes were outlined in red markings. He smirked as he finished his reply, "…thinking I'm gonna say 'uncle'?"

Thinking quickly, Luffy jerked back his fist. When he looked up, he saw that Naruto was no longer in sight. Then he heard a voice.

"Behind you."

Luffy turned around to see Naruto right before the ninja punched him to the edge of the arena. He landed on his feet needless to say. Next, He fired his fist outward and dug his fingers into the concrete of the stadium, pulling himself to a safer area. Luffy then dashed out and threw a gear 2nd powered punch at the ninja. However, Naruto countered the punch with a strong overhead toss that sent him to the other side. As his enemy landed on his feet, the ninja shot at him a powerful side kick. Even though the pirate managed to block it, he was sent flying to the other edge of the arena. His arms were shaking and aching with pain.

"Holy crap," Was the rubber pirate's response. "Where'd all that power come from?"

"Unreal!" Koto exclaimed. "Could this be Naruto's 'legendary new power'?"

Usopp was confused. "'Legendary new power?' What's she talking about?"

"This is incredible," Neji said himself. "This is the first time I've seen it."

Orihime's eyes were widened in surprise. "Hinata, just what is that? I've never seen Naruto use something like that before."

"I think its Naruto's new technique: the Sage Mode."

"Sage Mode?" Usopp asked after Neji had informed him of it as well. "You mean like those big, wise old guys?"

"Ugh, not really," Neji answered for him. "It's actually a secret technique only highly skilled shinobi could master. If the user is one with nature, he can absorb the natural energy from his surroundings and fuse it into his own chakra, increasing his power and strength. Not only that, but he can also use the natural energy surrounding him as his own little weapon."

"Are you serious?" Usopp questioned. "But a technique like that would normally take time to go into effect. When did he get the time to gather that energy?"

"Around the time he made all those shadow clones," Neji answered simply. "I saw the whole thing. They distracted Luffy while the real one went to the ground to gather energy."

Back at the battle arena, Naruto stayed still to replenish his sage chakra while Luffy pumped his legs to stay in gear 2nd.

"Don't forget, Whiskers. A rubber man always bounces back."

Naruto merely zipped up his vest. "Then I guess I'll just have to keep smashing you around, till you can't bounce any more. I'm not giving up."

Up in her cozy hover platform, Koto could feel the tension of their fighting spirits thickening again. Needless to say, she was getting nervous, so she tried to warn the audience.

"Um… I apologize to the people in rows closer to the arena, but for your own safety, I suggest heading to safer seats than-"

As she spoke, Naruto and Luffy charged at each other once again. Both of them threw their left fists at each other, aiming for the head. Both maneuvered out of the way, causing the ninja's sage chakra and the pirate's rubber fist to shoot out toward the stadium seats (ala Tekken 6 BR trailer XD). Koto was blown back by the force before finishing her sentence, while the audience members in the front rows ran out of the way before the two reckless idiots destroyed their seats.

"Whoa! What incredible power! I haven't seen this kind of destruction since the dark tournament!" Koto exclaimed. "To those of you who were unfortunate enough to sit in those seats: Don't say I didn't warn you!"

Giving only a smirk of confidence, the warriors continued their fight by punching each other in the face, with both being knocked back. As Luffy landed, Naruto shot out of the ground with a flying upper cut, knocking him into the air, but the pirate retaliated with a jet pistol to the head. Naruto rolled back until he got on his feet, just in time to see Luffy shoot himself like a rocket. He leaped forward to his right, and countered with a sage powered left kick to the pirate's side, sending him tumbling on the ground. However, while doing so, Luffy was able to deliver a jet stamp to Naruto's chest, and he skidded back as well.

The two rose once again and charged at each other with incredible speed. Their swift movement spread across the arena with blinding speed, appearing like two cats chasing each other all over the place.

"Now this is getting crazy!" Koto shouted. "They're moving so fast, I can't see what they're doing! I don't know whether to be excited or annoyed!"

In the blurs, the warriors were throwing strike after strike and kick after kick while dodging their opponent's. Naruto saw his chance to strike and threw a right straight at Luffy. The pirate dodged in the nick of time, but even still, he felt a hard impact on his left cheek. Naruto's sage chakra had made the hit for him. Not giving his rival a chance, the ninja kept hammering him with a combination of sage chakra powered strikes and launched him in the air with three kicks.

As Luffy flew back, he decided to start his own counter attack. He landed on both hands and initiated his jet spear, hitting Naruto in the chest with the balls of both feet before he could reach the ground. He continued his counter by launching him into the air with a kick. He fired rapid fast fists at the ninja, and finished the air combo with a jet shotgun, making his jet pistol vibrate to land multiple hits. He finished his counter combo with a jet bazooka that sent him flying toward the edge of the arena.

Naruto, however, wouldn't let it end like that. Using his shadow clone jutsu to catch himself, he let the clone spin himself around and throw him at Luffy. The pirate saw this and charged as well. Their right fists clashed once again, creating a bigger shockwave than when they missed. The wave shaved the very surface of the arena and raised the waters to the front seats.

The two returned to exchanging blows while blocking the incoming attacks from their rival. Their movements were well coordinated, yet so fast, that the audience could barely keep up. As Naruto aimed a punch to the head, Luffy moved his fist out of the way and kicked him in the side. He then used his jet pistol to push him back and make distance.

However, Naruto was able to take advantage of his rival's attack by getting a hold of his arm. The ninja reeled him in to shorten the distance. He saw that Luffy had his right arm out to perform a sickle attack while grinning, but Naruto smirked at this. Suddenly, when the pirate was cose enough, Naruto made a shadow clone appear, making it use a sage powered knee strike to his gut. As the rubber pirate was pushed back with pain in his stomach, Naruto used the momentum to reel him back in and throw him into the air. He prepared a rasengan with his clone, hoping to finish him off.

Luffy, while airborne, used his left arm to stretch out and grabbed an edge of the arena. He reeled himself toward the edge and turned around to Naruto's side. He shot himself like a sling shot and drove his feet into the ninja and his clone, using them to jump into the air and slam them into the ground.

"JET RAIN!" The pirate fired his fists from the air like a heavy rain, pummeling the ground like fragile bird bones, and hopefully his rival. He landed back on the ground to take a good look into the smoke, when suddenly, the ninja popped up from the ground. Luffy kicked him through the face only to see him disappear. He turned around, ready for what was behind him.

"As if I'd fall for that again!" He shouted, shooting his fist out at his enemy, but it turned out to be something else. "A rock?"

Naruto, stepping his game plan up more, rushed behind Luffy and hit him with a sage powered kick to the back, sending him tumbling fast across the arena. As he saw his rival get back up, they sped at each other one more time. As soon as they met face to face, Naruto threw a sage powered right as the pirate threw a jet powered left. Both fists drove into each warrior's face, sending them skidding back. They shaved off more ground before they finally crashed.

"That was the most hard core cross counter I've ever see!" came Koto's usual reply of shock. "No normal person would ever get back up again after that!"

Knowing Naruto and Luffy, however, they aren't normal people. They sure enough got back up, but they both looked dizzy as hell, even in their powered up forms. Each one was most likely going to need to see a doctor; that or a dentist.

"Ready for the grand finale?" Naruto asked in a challenging voice. His sage eyes stared across the arena as he gave a confident smirk.

"Yeah. Why not?" Luffy answered with the same confidence Naruto possessed. He had two thumbs placed in his mouth. "Let's throw everything we've got and beat the hell out of each other!"

With that said, Naruto made four more clones. On each side, one made a massive rasengan while another added Naruto's wind element. At the same time, Luffy blew on both his thumbs, increasing the size of both his jet powered fists.

Many people in the audience were getting scared. Neji and Usopp were getting scared. Hinata and Orihime, on the other hand, stayed to watch the fight in order to show support. Koto was the one who was really confused on what to do.

Before anyone else could say anything, the two fighters were ready to charge once again.

"Wind Style" Naruto was ready

"Gum-Gum" Luffy was ready

They began to charge at each other for one final attack.

"Odama"

"Giant Jet"

"RASENGAN!"

"TWIN PISTOL!"

Their attacks finally connected, engaging each other in an awesome power struggle. Naruto and Luffy just kept pushing and pushing, hoping to make their final attack count. The audience stared in amazement as they saw the pretty light that appeared between the two attacks. Unfortunately, they had no way of knowing that it was a sign of disaster

_BOOOOOM!!!!!_

"Ahhhhhh!!!!" The entire audience yelled in shock. The power struggle was so intense, that it exploded into a giant hurricane. Everyone in their seats struggled to stay grounded as the wind tore through everything in sight.

"AHH! Hinata!!"

"I know! I should've known that it would turn out like this!"

"OH DAMN! OH SHIT!" Usopp yelled in terror as he was blowing in the wind while holding onto a pipe. "I KNEW THE FIGHT WOULD GET TOO COMPETITIVE, BUT A HURRICANE?!"

"Well, you never know what could happen with either of them," Neji replied as he used chakra in his legs to keep himself grounded.

The wind kept howling and howling, lifting up debris and scraps around, until finally, it all settled down. Koto raised her platform back into the air and looked at the audience.

"Um…Is everyone alive?" She was answered with multiple groans. She saw everyone get up and get back in their seats. "Well, now that I see that nobody is dead, let's go back to the fight."

Everyone turned their attention back to the arena. It was covered in nothing but dust, but it was clearly fading away. As soon as the dust fully dispersed, two figures appeared. One was Naruto. He was no longer in sage mode and his arms were limping. He was exhausted. The other was Luffy. He was really small because of his attack and his arms were really bruised. He was in no better shape than Naruto.

Both fighters looked like they could collapse at any minute. They began to fall, both of them about to lose. However, to everyone's surprise, Naruto managed to put his right foot out to keep him from falling, while his rival slipped into unconsciousness. He turned into stone with a blue soul orb hovering above him. That was when Koto knew what to call.

"Alright!" She began, "By pass out, the winner of this fight is…NARUTO UZUMAKI!!"

Naruto's fans began cheering in a loud up roar. They were so pumped from the fight, they were just happy to see their ninja win. The other side showed nothing, but some of them clapped just for the sake of it being an awesome fight.

"He did it, Hinata!" Orihime exclaimed, giving Hinata a friendly hug. "He won! He won!"

"I never had a doubt," She replied, happy for Naruto's victory.

Naruto looked back down on the unconscious Luffy

'Man. You almost had me there.'

He looked back up to the cheering crowd. He stuck his fist out in the air and gave his fans a victorious grin. The next thing they knew, he fell down to the floor, going to sleep after a hard fought battle.

* * *

Dark area

A shadowy being sat in his chair, watching the outcome of the fight on his monitor. A large figure walked up behind him.

"Master," He said, "The preparations are complete. What are your orders?"

The being gave a wicked smirk before finally speaking. "We move out. It's time we begin the **Chaos Realm Assimilation**."

* * *

Path-Of-Otaku: Well, I hope you liked that folks. I put a lot of time and dedication into this fight. It's up to you to decide whether it all paid off. Also, since this is my first fan fiction I have ever wrote, I have a few ideas of some other stories I would like to work on when I find some time. I'll still work on this one, but if you want to see my other ideas, come check out the poll on my profile. Thank you.


	3. The Chaos Realm Catastrophe

**Disclaimer:** I do not know any of these characters. They are owned by the respectful authors of the Shonen Jump manga, such as Masashi Kishimoto, Eichiro Oda, Yoshihiro Togashi, and Tite Kubo.

Also, to the guys who still read this, I am very sorry that I didn't update in a while. I know you all were probably growing impatient, but, unfortunately, I have realized that I'm not a very fast writer. So, without further adieu, here's chapter 3. I only hope that it is as good as it should be. I am thinking of getting some beta readers for this fic so as to correct some flaws that I don't see in order for improvement.

**The_new_noob_on_the_block:** I thank you for your reviews on both my stories. Sorry if you grew impatient as well.

**Anonymous:** Yeah, Luffy lost, but, on the bright side, he put up one hell of a fight…at least that's what I think he did.

* * *

An New Adventure Begins: The Chaos Realm Catastrophe

"Phew," Luffy finally got out of his comatose state. He and Naruto were both sitting down on the ground after their post battle resting. "I haven't fought that hard in a while. I thought I'd had you."

"Yeah, same here," Naruto panted.

"I can't believe you still join my crew," complained Luffy. "A guy like you could be a really big asset for a pirate king."

"Maybe," the ninja agreed, getting back up. "But my goals lie in another path."

"Yeah, I understand," Luffy got back up as well. He held his fist out with a grin. "That was one hell of a fight."

"Thanks. Same goes for you," Naruto returned the grin and dabbed the pirate's knuckle in a friendly gesture. The crowd roared with thunderous applause for the two warriors who gave them a show rivaling a thunderstorm. They returned their praise with friendly waves and cheerful grins, thanking them for being the audiences for their epic battle. The praise was short lived, however, for Naruto saw something in the sky that he had not expected.

High in the sky, a large ship with a sinister shape and dark aura entered, blackening the sky and halting the applause of the audience.

"Were some of your friends late for the show or something?" Naruto asked.

"No, my home world doesn't have ships like that," Luffy was just as confused. "Maybe this is part of the gig."

"Nope," Koto confirmed. "Demon world doesn't make ships like that."

"You sure?" Luffy questioned the fox demon, while pointing at the ship. "It looks just as weird."

"Are you kidding? We would never have a taste for something like that!" Koto retaliated, offended that her world's technology was called weird.

"Yeah, she's right," Naruto brought up, "If it was from Demon World, it would have been a giant caterpillar puking out its organs, or something else that's really disturbing."

"Exactly," The announcer declared, but then realized it wasn't really a defense. "Wait a minute!"

Taking no mind to the confused bystanders, the ship opened up its two doors on its front, letting loose special particles that seeped onto the arena floor. Suddenly, particles started merging into different groups of various forms. Then they started to materialize. They became dark-skinned beasts with a semi-humanoid frame, pale armor, and red eyes, some with bulky arms and fists (Knuckle-Ups), and others wielding demonic looking Katanas (Blade-Edges). Some were even shaped like wing beasts (these, Air-Hounds) and others wielded special fire arms (Ballistics). They roared at the two warriors, letting them know that they were their targets.

"Hinata…" Orihime spoke up after seeing the monsters.

"I know," With that, the girls leaped up from their seats and made their way to what was left of the arena. Hinata's Byakugan was activated where as Orihime activated her six princess-shielding flowers.

"Huh?" Naruto was the first to speak. "You guys?"

"We're here to help," Hinata explained.

"Right. We'll cover defense, while you go ahead and fight them off," mentioned Orihime.

The two were speechless at this, but this proved to be a mistake. Before another word could be said, a knuckle-up came for Naruto. The ninja jumped out of the way before the fist made a crater in the ground. The creature kept attacking while other fist beasts kept coming, giving Naruto difficulty fending them off even with his shadow clones.

"Cheap bastards!" Luffy yelled, trying to give Naruto a helping hand. However, he stopped before a blade-edge could slice him in half. He retaliated with a punch, knocking him across the field.

He smirked at his small victory, only to be snapped out of his thoughts when another blade-edge came for him. More and more came for him, and just like the blonde ninja, Luffy was dodging all over the place.

The ballistics finally decided to take action. They took aim at the two and began firing special energy blasts. Unfortunately, thanks to Orihime's defensive powers, the small blasts couldn't reach them.

The air-hounds tried to swoop down at the heroes, but Hinata redirected them away using her gentle fist technique. This was really tiring her, but she refused to give up on defending her friends. On and on, Hinata and Orihime fended off the monsters' ferocious attacks, giving it everything they had with all their power. After a while, their power started to drain, and they were soon on their knees.

While dealing with their own problems, Naruto and Luffy turned their attentions to the two girls kneeling on the ground and panting heavily. They knew they were in deep trouble. They were low on their power sources and fatigue had taken over their bodies. They were sitting ducks, and the air-hounds and ballistics could clearly see that. Turning their attention away from the warriors, they started swooping down and firing at the fallen females. The girls were prepared to take the blows, but before any damage could be done, the pirate stood in front of them with his inflated body bouncing the blasts back. As the air-hounds flew down, their heads were met with shuriken, allowing Naruto and his clones to use them as weapons to bat away the ballistics. The two then stood in front of the girls, this time defending them.

"N-Naruto," Hinata muttered.

"Hinata," Naruto began, "I know how much stronger you've grown, and I appreciate what you're doing for me, but I don't think I could forgive myself if I let you get hurt again. For now, I think it's just best for you and Orihime to fall back and heal yourselves."

Hinata stared at him. She couldn't help but remember how she was almost killed by Pain, how Naruto went through so much grief seeing her decimated right in front of his eyes. She worked best not to let it happen, but she had to agree that this was the best option.

"Alright," Hinata replied, while picking up Orihime. "Just be safe."

"Hey, don't worry," Naruto said while giving his foxy grin, making Hinata feel more relaxed. "I'll handle these guys in no time."

"No you won't," Luffy's sudden blunt statement caused Naruto to trip before he stopped himself from falling flat on his face.

"Hey, you want me to prove you wrong?" The blonde retorted.

"C'mon," The pirate said, turning his head toward Naruto. "Like I'm gonna let you have all the fun."

The ninja's eyes widened as he heard that and he soon smirked in anticipation. "Alright, then, you're on."

Suddenly changing their moods, the two backhanded incoming enemies just before either one could get a hit in. They switched into their fighting stances while the girls made their exit. The enemy surrounded, just about ready to strike at any moment. The tension was soon broken as one of the monsters started charging at Naruto.

"Okay. Bring it!" Naruto responded as he ducked under the Knuckle-Up's punch and spun a Demon Wind Shuriken to saw through his abdomen and splitting him in half as his blood started pouring out.

Meanwhile, Luffy used his Gum-Gum Whip to break two charging monsters coming at him, followed by a left back-hand to another and a Gum-Gum Bullet to a blade-edge's skull, cracking it and sending him flying across the arena. Two knuckle-ups tried to attack from behind, but Luffy countered with a gum-gum double elbow.

Naruto, in the mean time, was dealing with other enemies, axe kicking a blade-edge to the skull while gripping his hands together to hammer fist a knuckle-up. He leaped off the fallen monsters to roundhouse kick a ballistic's face, knocking him to the side, and side kick an air-hound, sending it flying back. While turning around, Naruto created three clones of himself and they all did an impact punch to two air-hounds, a ballistic, and a blade-edge, making them crash into the knuckle-ups that Luffy elbowed. That gave the pirate the chance to get in an extra hit and send them flying with a gum-gum bazooka.

His instincts guiding him, Luffy turned around to see a Bird swooping down at him, intending to impale him with its beak. The rubber man merely countered the incoming attack by kicking him up into the air. A Naruto clone followed up by knocking the ballistic into an air-hound and another side kicks them into the air, hitting another flight based monster. A third clone came and grabbed the monsters with the others, allowing the original to grab the pile in the air and start spinning them around.

"Shadow Clone Bowling!" He shouted, throwing the pile into a set of monsters, scattering them all over the arena. As Naruto landed, two monsters were coming for him. He used his kunai to slash a blade-edge in the head, while Luffy watched his back, punching another one in the face. A knuckle-up was coming for them from behind, but the two back handed him before it could do anything. The two finished this rampage with a finishing blow to each air-hound coming at them from their respective sides.

The two knelt down and took a breather, looking at all the ones that have been defeated. They gave each other a smirk and grasped their hand for a job well done. They had won…but their victory was short lived.

Up in the sky, a being on some sort of flying saucer flew out of the ship, catching their attention. He wore a dark brown cloak with a demonic looking mask covering his face. He hovered just above the two heroes' heads and stared down at them.

"I take it you're the ring leader," Naruto was the first to speak.

"Hmmm. You're not as stupid as they say," The being answered before speaking to himself. "I suppose that greedy stitch was just a sore loser."

"Well, it doesn't matter," Luffy chimed in, walking with his ninja rival. "This just gives us a chance to finish this more quickly."

"Don't even try," The emperor mocked. "I doubt battling my minions left you with enough energy to continue fighting."

"Oh, please," Luffy replied, cracking his knuckles. "We don't need to be at our top game to kick your ass."

"Really?" The emperor questioned. "Then why don't you show me?"

"AAAH!" The two heard screams of fright, making them turn around to see Orihime and Hinata trapped in the shoulders of a giant familiar sand beast. The being gave a smirk.

"KYAAAAAAAAHAHAHAAAAA!" He shouted in a sadistic sort of way. "THAT'S RIGHT! I'M BACK, YOU PUNK ASSES!"

"Oh crap! The Shukaku!" Naruto exclaimed out of surprise.

He was snapped out of it when the Shukaku fired an air bullet at them. The two ran in separate directions, narrowly avoiding the blast.

"You've gotta be kidding!" Luffy yelled in surprise. "Naruto, you know that thing?"

"Yeah. I fought it once before. And if he's here, that must mean Akatsuki must have some part in it."

"I have a feeling others might be involved as well, but we'll worry about that later. What are its abilities?"

"It has control over sand and can fire bullets of condensed air. We both have experience against the sand part, but the air bullets could give us some tough time."

"But you do have a strategy, right?"

"Don't worry; I whooped his ass years ago. We'll beat him in no time. Now let's hurry up. Those two seem to be getting impatient."

"Okay," Luffy stood up and prepared a wind up punch. "Let's roll!"

Before he could throw his attack, one drop of the Shukaku's claws sent them scattering before they could even start. They returned to their feet only to see sand shoot from both sides of his arm. Luffy tried hitting it with a Gum-Gum Gattling, but the Sand proved to be more tenacious. Seeing no other way out of it, the two ran in opposite directions around the Shukaku, with the sand close behind them.

"Like I'm gonna let you escape, dumb-asses!"

The Shukaku started to release sand from behind in order to stop them in their tracks. The two warriors, however, reacted quickly and started to run up his back, racing towards the imprisoned young maidens. Shukaku, being as sadistic as he is, created two separate rivers on his body, slowing them down in their tracks. Our heroes struggled hard against the sand as it pulled them deeper and deeper into its hold.

"Damn it…" Naruto struggled his arms out before he made his signature hand sign. Many clones formed around his sinking body, forming into a platform and allowing him to climb out. Looking to the right, he and one of his clones reached out to his pirate rival. "Need a hand?"

"Thanks," With that said, Luffy threw his arms out for the ninja to catch him. After a tight pull, he finally came out, but crashed into Naruto in the process. After a hard crash on the ground, they managed to get back up, only to get sent flying into the seats by a good smack from the Shukaku. Luffy groaned as he raised his head. "What was that about us beating him in no time?"

"Don't go placing the blame on me," Naruto groaned back. "How was I supposed to know he'd get a power boost?"

"Wind Style…"

"Huh?" The two looked back to the arena to see the big sandy beast suck in some air.

"Air Bullet!" In a mighty burst, the Shukaku fired an immense burst of condensed air at the stadium.

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!" They screamed, running to get out of the way, but the bullet proved to be too fast, as the collision with the seats created a powerful wave that sent the heroes flying and left a huge hole in the stadium. The two tumbled on until finally landing on their feet and skidding to a stop.

"Are you as mad as I am?"

"You bet!" Naruto replied as he made his hand sign. Luffy, in the mean time, was running down the stairs with his arms stretched far behind him. If you can look far enough, you'd notice that the blonde haired ninja was standing in his hands.

"Gum-Gum…Sling-Shot!"

With a powerful thrust, Luffy shot Naruto at the beast. Shukaku, thinking this was a sign of desperation, thrusted his claw with little effort. However, that was a bad move, as Naruto flashed his signature hand sign.

"Shadow Clone Missile!" he shouted about one thousand clones formed, readying their heads as they flew in. Every one of them crashed in Shukaku's shoulder with great force, enough to tear his arm off at the shoulder.

"Argh!" The sandy freak growled, but that was more out of him being pissed off rather than pain. Turning to the blonde, he attempted to bring his claw to slash the blonde into pieces.

"Gum-Gum…" That turned his attention to the Rubber pirate in the air, preparing to deliver an extended ax kick to him. Shukaku had to move his arm in another direction in order to knock it out of the way, sending Luffy spinning in the air before landing back onto the arena.

The monster looked down and gave a menacing smirk before uttering, "Sand Spike!"

In one mighty blow, he shot a barrage of sand, sharp enough to pierce concrete. Luffy, however, reacted fast enough to perform a few quick back flips in order to evade them. He was lucky to get off with a few cuts and scratches. The Shukaku chuckled until he saw the pirate's smirking face. "What's so damn fu-OH CRAP!"

Turning his head around, the wacko raccoon saw danger in the form of Naruto readying an Odama Rasengan coming right at his face. Moving fast, he put his hands in front of his face, his palms swirling in a whirlpool of sand. The forces collided, creating a power struggle until the resulting explosion caused both the blonde and the claw to be flung backwards. Naruto landed on the left arm, giving Hinata a good look. She turned to closing her eyes, as if in some sort of deep thought. At first Naruto was confused, but a thought came to his mind that she was up to something.

"Lookout!" the ninja heard his ally cry. He saw the bid sharp claws coming right at him again. They came close to tearing him off, but Luffy suddenly pulled him out of the way before that could even happen. "What's with you spacing out during a fight? It's not like you."

"Sorry, but I think we may have a chance to save them both…"

"Really?"

"Yeah, so for now we'll focus on rescuing Orihime," That confused the straw-hat wearing young man.

"What? But I thought you said we could save bo-" He paused when he saw Hinata's sand-cage in the shoulder. Her eyes were closed. Not with fear, but with focus. It was then that realization hit Luffy. "Oh, I see where you're going with this."

"Yeah, so do you think you can bring out some big ones?" The blond asked him, as he saw the sand claw coming right at him.

"Leave it to me!" the rubber pirate proclaimed as he stretched his left arm back while twisting it. "Gum-Gum…"

"GYAAAAH!"

"RIFLE!" With one good snap, Luffy fired his spiraling fist right through the sandy claw as if it were a drill. The hand splattered into sand and spread across the stadium like water from a hose.

"Hah! You think that'll do you any good? I can still regro-" The Shukaku stopped his scentence mid-way to see Naruto running up the outstretched arm. Following the trail, the sand beast saw that the pirate's arm was clinging onto his shoulder, forming a pathway to Orihime's prison. In quick reaction, he reached with his left arm in an attempt to grab the ninja.

The claw came right at the young blonde, but in the last second, he created shadow clones, allowing them to act as scapegoats while he proceeded forward. Still running, Naruto readied a Rasengan and plowed it through the sand, allowing him to carry Orihime to safety in the bleachers.

"You alright?" His response was a simple nod. Naruto sighed with relief. "Then that means everyone's safe."

"Everyone? Do you have a mental disorder or something? I still have-" He was caught off by the sound of a power burst. Turning around, Shukaku noticed Hinata land onto the floor of the stadium. His eyes widened in surprise. "What? You escaped? But how could you have slipped my no…you punks! You distracted me from her so she could gather her chakra and break free!"

"Yep. Which means we get to throttle you into tiny grains of dust," Luffy remarked, as he bit his two fingers and blew in them to increase his size. The giant sandy beast gathered in air in a desperate attempt to stop him, but it did not come to so.

"Sage Art: Super Giant Rasengan!" In his sage mode, Naruto took a Rasengan that rivaled the Shukaku's massive size and thrust it into his back. The resulting impact caused a large tornado to plummet the large beast toward the enlarged rubber man as he pulled himself backwards.

"Gum-gum…GIANT SHELL!" In one big leap, Luffy launched his inflated form like a sling-shot and crashed through the flying raccoon's head, splattering it into sandy dust. His next destination: The stadium bleachers, where he left a big gaping hole in the seats. Naruto had to pull himself out of the wreckage before jumping off with Luffy back into the stadium.

"Damn it, Luffy," Naruto said with slight pain and a humorously grunted face. "That could have killed me if I wasn't in sage mode. You better get ready for some pay back."

"It was an accident and you know it," Luffy replied with his own equally funny grunt face. "Besides, you'd still be alive 'cause of that fox power."

Their banter was interrupted when the man in the cloak came down once again. He looked down with a sharp face at them all, as if curious of their limits.

"Well, well," He said. "Looks like you two were capable of backing up those words after all."

"So, what? You want your turn, Hood?" Naruto asked as he and his rubber friend got perked up for battle once again.

"Maybe some other time," The cloaked man replied. "We've got what we need to complete our objective."

"Huh?" Turning their attention away from him, the two saw a large cylinder shaped device set onto the stadium. It suddenly opened to reveal a timer, which shocked them both; it was clearly a bomb. In an attempt to disable it, they ran with great speed, only to stop and turn around to a crashing sound that came from behind. A large cannon was seen, shooting a fast metal ball that sent Naruto flying through the sky.

"Naruto!" Hinata shouted for him, not noticing a man behind him pointing a weapon behind her. In one shot right through her back, Hinata suddenly turned to stone with her soul orb right in front of her. The man walked over to pick her up, revealing himself to be a hulking white ogre with complementary white hair.

"Hmm. Look at her," He said. "It's a shame that she can't be my possession."

"Enough grieving, Saizo. We have to hurry," The cloaked one ordered. The ogre, now known as Saizo, lept up and grabbed onto the platform as they flew off with their captive, leaving the remaining two in the stadium only to watch in failure.

The two decided that they needed to leave, quickly. Once Orihime wrapped her arms around his neck, Luffy launched his arms to grab the upper part of the stadium and used it to launch them away. Orihime used her powers to create a flying platform to carry both of them away when it happened.

_Boom_

From the explosion of the bomb, a raging hole of a dark red color appeared; engulfing the stadium and everyone in its area into its core. From their ship, the cloaked man watched in satisfaction.

"The first stage…has begun."

* * *

Well, that's the end of chapter 3. On a side note, I thought it would be cool to give the characters some game-style descriptions.

Naruto

Series: Naruto, Naruto: Shippuden

This ninja is a well-balanced fighter that excels in close-quarters combat and unpredictability

Specials: Rasengan (Hold for more damage; Fully charged creates Giant Rasengan.), Shadow Clones (Limits to 10, but take less damage), Chakra control, Ninja tools.

Supers: Wind Style: Rasen Shuriken (Becomes long-ranged while in Sage Mode), Summoning Toads

Modes: Sage Mode (Buffs attacks and speed and increases range; strains you when used up), Bijuu Chakra (Increases speed and attack power while also giving energy to team-mates during team-battle)

Luffy

Series: One Piece

What makes this pirate a force to be reckoned with is his long reach and great damage output.

Specials: Gum-gum pistol, ax, whip, rifle, bullet, bazooka.

Supers: Gum-Gum Storm, Gum-Gum Rain

Modes: Gear 2nd (Increases speed and attack power; shortens health) Gear 3rd (Increases mass and damage output; reduces speed; shrinks you when used)


End file.
